You Would Hate Me If You Knew My Secret
by Alera33
Summary: (Name) is a confident, sarcastic girl with a secret. When this secret is revealed, how far will it separate the two? Reader Insert.


Steve Rogers' POV

I arrive at the gala with Tony minutes before the event starting. The gala is for some suit accomplishing some important task.

' _I don't know why I let Tony drag me to these events anymore.'_

"Look alive Spangles," Tony speaks. "You slept for seventy years, face the facts, no matter how long your beauty sleep is, you won't be as beautiful as me." He looks around the room with a glass of scotch already in his hands. I give a sigh and examine the crowd. There were many side glances at me, but thankfully, no one approaches. "What, no comeback?" He taunts. I clap Tony on the shoulder as I walk by.

"Not today," I retort, striding to the drink table. As I approach the table, I notice a woman with (H/C) hair in a lovely off-the-shoulder, dark blue gown, looking flustered as she talks with a brown haired man in a black tuxedo, standing to the side of the table next to a pillar. Grabbing a flute of champagne, I inch closer to the couple, listening to their conversation.

"-such a pig!" I hear the woman whisper to the man. "You are an idiot if you think I'm going anywhere with you." From the corner of my eye, I catch the male locking a hand onto her wrist before pulling her to him and whispering something into her ear. After watching this happen, I stride over to them, separating the man from the woman as he gives me a fierce glare. As this happens, we attract a fair amount of attention from the people around us.

"I don't think the lady wants to go anywhere with you," I state. The man takes a step forward and before I could act, the woman next to me grabs my drink and splashes it over the front of the man's tux.

"I believe you know where the door is," she states with pursed lips before turning to me. The irritation on her face falls as says, "I'm really sorry about your drink Mr. Rogers, and thank you for helping me… Even though I had it handled." She teases with a smile on her face. I let out a soft chuckle.

"No worries about the drink ma'am, and I promise not to interfere the next time I think you're in trouble." I tease back with a light smile.

"Thank you," she says with a grin. We laugh before looking at each other.

"It's not fair you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Sorry," she answers, holding out a hand. "My name is (First Name) (Last Name). But please, call me (Name)."

Reader's POV

"Well then (Name)," Steve says, shaking my hand. "Please call me Steve. Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to," I reply. Steve clasps my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor, immediately leading me into a waltz. A look of surprise crosses my face. "Where did you learn to dance so well?" Steve smiles at me.

"Back in my day and age, most people knew how to dance." I nod my head.

"True."

"What about you?" He asks, noticing me dancing with him flawlessly. "Where did you learn to dance so well?" He twirls me and I respond,

"When dancing is your profession, you kinda need to know how to dance." Steve raises his eyebrows.

"You're a dancer?"

"Yup. I've danced for a couple ballet companies and have done some ballroom and latin dancing with some other companies, but I'm taking some time off of dancing to whatever I want." We finish dancing and take a seat at one of the tables. A wicked grin crosses my face as I ask, "What do you do for a living Mr. Rogers?" He laughs at me before leaning a bit closer and whispering,

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but," he gives a small dramatic pause. "I save the world. You can't tell anyone."

"I pinky promise," I tell him as I laugh, before locking my pinky with his. I lock my eyes with his blue ones, giving him a sweet smile. We spend the rest of the night getting to know each other, laughing, and dancing.

"You seriously let a non-superhero human drink 1,000 year old alien alcohol?" I say in disbelief.

"Yeah, he insisted on drinking it so I thought why not?" Says Steve, with a wide grin on his face. "But when he drank it he immediately became drunk and had to be carried out of the building." He chuckles while I let out a laugh. After composing myself, I stand, Steve standing with me.

"I've had a wonderful time tonight Steve, but I should probably be heading home." Steve nods and offers his arm for me to take, escorting me to get my coat. "The chivalry is strong with this one."

"What?" He questions with a confused look while helping me put on my black pea coat. I chuckle at him.

"It's from Star Wars. Only I changed it around a bit." A look of understanding crosses Steve's face.

"Yes, that one is on my list."

"List?" I question.

"I have a list of all the things I need to catch up on," he says, opening the door. A burst of freezing air hits my face as I look up to see the falling snow.

"Oh," I say, then quickly turn to Steve and grab his shoulders. "Is Harry Potter on your list?! That is the number one thing you need to catch up on!" Steve puts his hands on my waist and chuckles at the partially horrified look on my face.

"No, but I will be sure to put it on there." I move my hands back to my sides and Steve does the same.

"Thanks for walking me out here, I'm going to head home now."

"Wait," Steve says in confusion. "Where's your car?"

"My apartment is only a couple blocks from here so I walked." Steve grabs my hand and stands beside me.

"Let me walk you home. I won't let you walk by yourself, it's too dark and cold."

"Thank you Steve," I tell him, looking into his eyes.

Steve holds me close because of how cold it is as we walk to my apartment. When we arrive Steve says,

"I live here too."

"Really? What number?" Turns out Steve and I live in the same apartment complex just on two different sides.

"How long have you been living here? Because I feel like I should have seen you before," Steve questions.

"I actually moved here a couple days ago."

"I see," Steve says as we arrive at my door.

"Well, if you ever need me you know where to find me. Even if you just want to talk or hang out at any time, I'll be here."

"I'll remember that." I reach up and give Steve a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you and goodnight Steve." He looks a little flustered by the kiss but replies,

"Goodnight (Name)," with a warm smile, before heading off to his apartment.

Steve's POV

Waking up the next morning, I immediately remember what happened last night. Groaning I put my hands over my face. I acted like a highschool boy who got his first kiss.

' _I wonder if I should go see her today. No, that would seem creepy.'_ I look at my clock to see it's six am. ' _Maybe I'll go see her later.'_

After getting out of bed and changing into sweats, I go for a morning run. As I run past (Name)'s apartment, I see that the lights are out.

' _She's probably still sleeping.'_

Reader's POV

"Uggggghhhhh," I groan, seeing the time on my clock as 8:45 am.

' _This is too early. Must sleep.'_ I end up getting up anyway because as nine o'clock on the dot, someone knocks on my door. I quickly jump out of bed and throw my hair into an extremely messy bun, before opening the door. It's Steve. He looks at me and a blush blooms across his cheeks at my attire. I assume to him the tank top and sleeping shorts I'm wearing, are showing a lot more skin than he's used to.

"I'm sorry (Name)," he says. "Did I wake you up?" He looks me straight in the eyes, keeping his eyes from wandering.

"No, you didn't," I say smiling bright at his embarrassment. "I already woke up but I was just laying in my bed being lazy and not wanting to get up. But anyways come in." I open the door wider for him to enter.

"No, I don't want to impose." Steve shakes his head at my offer.

"Well you're not," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him into my apartment. "I can put something else on if it makes you uncomfortable." I lead him into the kitchen.

"No, it's fine," Steve says a little shyly as he sits down at the table. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'll go put something else on." I walk out of the room and come back wearing sweatpants and a large sweater.

"You really didn't have to do that (Name)," Steve says looking a bit guilty.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Plus, I like wearing sweats, they're really comfy," I say grinning at him. "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes, you want some." Steve opens his mouth and looks like he is about to refuse my offer, so I point my spatula at him and sternly say, "You better be opening your mouth to say you're allergic to chocolate or something else in the pancakes because I won't take no for an answer." He quickly closes his mouth and raises his hands in defeat with a small smile on his face. "Good," I say and turn, beginning to make the pancakes.

* * *

 ***One Month Later***

Steve and I started dating two weeks later, he is an amazing person. He is very chivalrous and a bit old fashioned at times, but that makes him who he is. Steve set up an elaborate date to ask me to date him, the night ended with a candlelit dinner with rose petals and everything. He was extremely nervous too, making him look even cuter. From there on, we have been going on dates and spending time with each other.

"Steve!" I squeal as I attempt to run away from him, the snow making my movements slower than usual. Steve catches me and throws me over his shoulder, laughing as I struggle out of his grip. After becoming free, I tackle Steve to the ground. He looks surprised but brushes it off, laughing with me. I lay on top of his chest for a while both of us in silence, with his arms around my waist, hugging me.

"Do you want to go get hot chocolate?" Steve interrupts the silence, his chest rumbling under me as he speaks.

"Sure," I answer not moving. Steve laughs as he notices my lack of movement.

"(Name), you do realize hot chocolate means you have to walk."

"I blame you for my inability to get up, you're too comfy." Steve rolls over putting me into the snow as he hovers over me. "Hey! That's not nice!" I pout at him. He chuckles at my childishness before leaning down to cover my lips with his. I wrap my arms around his neck, not wanting the moment to end. Steve pulls away, giving me a final peck on the lips before standing up and pulling me with him.

We walk to his apartment and take off our coats, hanging them on the rack.

"I'll make the hot chocolate, you go sit down," calls Steve as he walks to the kitchen. I make my way into his living room and sprawl across the couch, waiting for Steve. On the table Steve's phone rings. After I see who the caller is, I smirk mischievously and yell to Steve,

"I'm answering your phone!" and answer before he can say anything. "Hello Steve Rogers' ambulance company, you maul 'em we haul 'em. How can I help you?" I turn the end of the phone away from my mouth as I silently laugh hysterically.

"What the hell?" The person on the other end says.

"(Name)!" Steve yells in the doorway of the living room, obviously having heard what I said. "You did not just say that. Who is it?"

"Tony Stark," I tell him. Steve covers his face with his hand but grins widely. He holds out his hand and I give him the phone. Putting the phone to his ear he sits beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Sorry Stark, that was my girlfriend (Name)."

"Really?" I hear Tony say from where I sit. "Capcicle finally got lucky. Put her back on the phone." Steve sighs but hands me the phone back.

"Hello," I say with a grin.

"How many more do you got, kid?" Tony asks.

"Four."

"Give 'em to me."

"Satan's Den, what in the Hell do you want?"

"I was expecting more," Tony says slightly disinterested.

"I'm only just getting started. Joe's Bra Shop, we fix flats." I get a snort at this one while Steve turns a bit pink. "We're sorry. You've reached an imaginary number. Please rotate your phone 90 degrees and try again." I receive another snort but I know the last one will be the best. "Betty's BDSM Boutique. All of our operators are tied up right now, leave a message you bad bad boy." Beside me Steve chokes on the hot chocolate he's drinking. I hand the phone back to him for him to deal with Stark. Steve looks at me with wide eyes as I innocently smile at him.

"I like her," Stark says. "Bring her to the tower tonight at 6." With that, Tony hangs up without waiting for a response. Steve raises an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, I had to." I grin. Steve kisses the side on my head as I sip on the hot chocolate that I grabbed from the table.

"Do you want to go tonight?" He asks, eyebrows furrowed. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I'll go," I reply. In actuality, I don't want to go. I'm terrified of that person being there before I can explain everything to Steve. But they won't be there, right?

We leave his apartment with our hot chocolates forgotten on the table.

Arriving at Stark's tower we ride the elevator hand in hand to where Tony is. As we get off, Stark is waiting for us.

"She is not what I was expecting, Spangles," Tony says, looking me over.

"She also has a name," I snark to him.

"Feisty."

"I have a question for you." I grab my chin to look like I'm thinking. "Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?" Steve busts up laughing while Stark looks taken aback.

"I'd sue my parents if I had a face like yours," he retorts.

"Are you always this stupid or are you making an effort today?"

"You're about as sharp as a bowling ball."

"Is your arse jealous of the amount of crap that comes out of your mouth?"

"Do-" Tony starts but is cut off by Steve.

"I'm stopping this right now otherwise it will go on forever." Stark looks at me for a moment as I give him a smirk, before gesturing for us to follow him, leading us to his living room where other people are waiting. As soon as I see her red hair and his brown I internally freak out.

' _Flipping fudgenuggets.'_

Clint and Natasha get up and walk over to us. Clint hugs me before saying,

"Of course you'd be the one to put Stark in his place. We watched the security video as you came in." Beside me Steve looks very confused.

"(Name)," Natasha says after hugging me, she looks a little confused. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Steve?"

"What is going on?" Steve asks. I turn to look at him, my shoulders hunched and my face looking guilty. He look angry and confused. Nat looks at me.

"Wait, you didn't?" She asks me. "Oh."

"This is a wonderful show to watch but does someone want to explain what is going on?" Stark says from where he sits on the couch. Natasha and Clint ignore him as they usher us into an empty bedroom for more privacy.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Nat and Clint. "I thought you guys had a mission!"

"We got back early," she explains.

"(Name), are you an agent?" Steve asks, a hurt look on his face. "I thought I could have a normal life without SHIELD spying on me. Why was I so stupid?" He runs a hand across his face in frustration. "You lied to me!" He yells in anger.

"No! I never lied! I'm not an agent!"

"Then why do you know them?" He gestures towards Clint and Natasha.

"Because Natasha is my sister," I say defeat on my face.

"What?" He says with and incredulous look on his face. A long moment of silence passes as I stare at the ground, trying to gather the courage to tell him.

"We're not sisters by blood, but it feels like it." I look Steve in the eye. "We grew up in the Red Room together." Steve stares at me in anger. "After Clint convinced Natasha to join SHIELD, I was sent to kill her. But I couldn't, so I went with them to SHIELD. I was an agent for a while but I wanted to take a break from that life so I danced."

"And you didn't think I should know about this?!" He runs a hand through his hair.

"I didn't know how to tell you!" I yell, tears brimming in my eyes. "I didn't want you to think of me any differently." Steve is quiet. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before walking past us and leaving the room..

I lean back against the wall and slide to the floor, putting my head on my knees. Clint and Natasha sit on either side of me, silently comforting me.

Steve's POV

' _I can't believe she didn't tell me.'_ I think to myself as hit the punching bag again, splitting it. As I hang another one up, Natasha walks in.

"I knew you would be here." I grab a towel and wipe the sweat off my neck.

"Shouldn't you be with (Name)," I coldly ask her. Natasha walks in front of me.

"Clint is with her at her apartment. Did you know she thinks of herself as a monster?"

' _What?'_ I look at Natasha in confusion.

"(Name) wasn't partnered with Clint and I at first. Her first partner's name was Frank. He thought because (Name) and I were from an enemy organization we were monsters. For a while, it didn't bother (Name), she used to be even less emotional than me. But after two years of hearing that, he had convinced her she was a monster and a pile of crap on the ground. We were able to build up her self esteem a lot, but that is one thing we couldn't change her to think about herself." Anger fills me at what that man did to her. "She doesn't trust people easily or even show them her true self. Usually everyone sees the snarky, insulting front she puts up like how she acted with Tony. She trusts you and loves you. Don't let this come in between you." Natasha leaves, allowing me to process what she said. I hit the bag in frustration before sitting down.

' _I don't know what to do.'_

Reader's POV

I lay in bed, the covers over my head as I wallow in self pity and anger t myself.

' _Why didn't I just tell him?!'_

"Go home Clint," I say as I hear the door open, footsteps walk to my bed. "I'm serious, I'll be fine." He crawls into the bed beside me and wraps his arms around me, pulling me against his body. I immediately notice it is not him, it's Steve. I look up at him in confusion.

"Why are you here?" I ask him. He sighs and pushes a strand of (H/C) hair behind my ear.

"Nat talked to me. She explained a few things."

"If she threatened you to stay with me, you don't have to." Steve lets out a short chuckle and presses a kiss to my forehead before pulling me to his chest.

"No, she didn't," he says, his words rumbling in his chest against my cheek. "I'm sorry I got so angry, I'm just tired of SHIELD interfering in my personal life."

"You don't have to apologize, I should have told you from the start. I was afraid of you seeing me differently." We cuddle in silence before Steve says,

"Since we shouldn't have any secrets I should tell you something," I pull back and look at him. "I love you." I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too," I say and kiss him.

"You don't have anything else you need to tell me right?" Steve says somewhat jokingly.

"Well there is something." A guilty expression crosses my face and Steve looks worried. "I have five children and I want you to be their adoptive father," I say with a straight face. Steve laughs before seeing my straight face.

"You are joking right?" I grin and start laughing with him.

The End.


End file.
